The Frozen Vampires
by WereStillHere
Summary: Arendelle has known nothing but peace for years. People have come to enjoy the protection of the Snow Queen. But now they are in danger. Monsters are stalking the streets and Elsa doesn't wish to endanger the others. The Council is at odds about what to do. That is until Kai mentions a particular man that could help them.
1. Prolog:

**_I do not own Frozen which is Disney nor Van Helsing which is universal Studios_**

**_Prolog_**

**_A new threat in Arendelle._**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Elsa sat in her study overlooking various notes from. She rubbed her eyes then sighed picking up another note. She had been queen of Arendelle for seven years but things were strained. She sighed as she read through the various notes and letters.

Anna came in through the door slowly. She sat down on the couch slowly then rubbed her stomach. She had been pregnant for eight months now and expecting it to happen soon in a few weeks. Elsa smiled slightly.

"Hello Anna. How have you been?"

"Tired, craving various things."

Elsa scowled a bit "Why are you tired? Aren't you feeling well."

"Just some pains."

"Would you like some of the local healers to stay in the castle and tend to you?"

Anna shook her head "No they have enough to do with the citizens."

She smiled slightly "So how are you? Been busy I see."

Elsa leaned back "Yes and I hope that everything in Arendelle remains as such. Though I do worry about something."

"What?"

"As you know people come here and settle down. It is all well and good but a ship had come and another is coming with it full of lots of women and a few children but, the guards told me they looked like witches."

Anna scowled "I've heard of some sorcerers beyond our borders. Rapunzel had a dealing with one of them to be exact. But why come to Arendelle."

Elsa shrugged "So far the reports aren't proven. But if things stir up then I shall call upon someone to deal with them."

"No witchfinders Elsa. I've heard stories of them from Rapunzel. She says they always accuse innocent people of crimes when they have done no evil in the land."

"A monster hunter than perhaps? But now is the time not to worry. I mean come on Anna what are the odds that something bad will happen?"

"I know they are slim but we should be aware of them."

Elsa leaned back smiling a bit "This is rather funny. You are telling me to be carefully while wading into this instead of the other way around."

"I guess the child inside of me changed how I'm thinking. I want to make sure he or she will be safe from harm."

"Alright Anna I will double the patrols at night. But I don't think they are a danger to us. They are probably running from a war and fear for their children."

Anna rose "I had better leave you to your duties. But if this gets out of hand Kai said he knows someone to contact with years of experience and talent to take on a threat like this."

"I will consider it. But you should sleep if you're tired Anna."

Anna nodded getting up slowly. She walked slowly away. Elsa smiled shaking her head.

"Witches aren't real. What harm could some women do?"

The next morning Elsa was awoken from her chambers. She got out of bed throwing a robe on. She opened the door to find a soldier standing there.

"Queen Elsa we have news."

"About what?"

"You will not believe this but something appeared in the village and feed off some cattle. A wolf like being also appeared wandering around slaughtering livestock."

"Why wasn't I awaken?"

"We found no trace of them."

Elsa scowled "Send for Kai immediately. Alert the rest of the council as well. We are holding a session immediately."

"The Princess as well?"

Elsa sighed. She would like Anna's support but her sister had been tired with the child. It wouldn't do to deprive her of slumber when she needed it.

"Let Princess Anna rest. She is with child and needs it."

"Yes your Majesty."

He took off down the hall to do as she commanded. She went back into her room and changed into a gown. She walked out her head held high. She could see the sun on the horizon. The first rays of the dawn touching some of the higher shadows.

She sighed walking to the door waiting for the guards to come to open it.

"A wolf like man and a monster feeding off people?" She thought "These sound like things out of a horror story. Were those people really witches? Could getting a witchfinder be necessary? I hope Kai has a solution."

The doors opened and she walked in. the others were already gathered and tired by the looks on their faces.

She sat down in her chair and sighed "Council members you know why you are here I'd wager."

Kai responded first "Yes and I know how to deal with this."

"Really?" Lormer said "Because it's obvious. Get ourselves a witch hunter and kill those newcomers. We know they are responsible."

"No I know someone more skilled and one that will not falsely accuse anyone."

"Who is it?" An elderly woman named Greta snapped "The witch finder of the Southern Isles has caught a hundred witches."

Kai looked at her then turned to Elsa "He goes by the name of Van Helsing. He is a monster hunter by trade and is skilled. He destroyed Dracula along with a few other monsters from what I hear."

"I've heard of this man." Cilinder said "But he is also a werewolf like that monster is he not?"

"I do not know but the Vatican self him on mission. That is enough for us to trust him if our Church is the one that sends him out."

"Alright we shall send for him." Elsa said "This man may be Arendelle's best hope for eliminating these monsters from our kingdom."

"What about your own powers?"

"If I get involved I could cause another winter. Besides I have no knowledge of these creatures that stalk in the night. This man has knowledge of these beings of the night?"

"Much more than you know. Also forgive me my queen but he is already on his way. He'll arrive at sunset ready to fight."

Elsa looked at him briefly then out the door looking at the dawn "Prepare for the night. The daylight is our friend right now. When nighttime comes I have no idea what to expect."

Greta rose "What if this Van Helsing character causes more problems! How do we know that sending him in now will solve anything and not make things worse."

"Greta please." Elsa said "He is already coming."

"Send him away." Lormer said "Go and get the witchfinder! He is the one that should be more then capable of dealing with it."

Elsa sighed "Give this man one night. If he fails to find anything then we shall find the witchfinder and send Van Helsing away."

The council fell silent then began filing out. Elsa sighed then turned to Kai.

"This man? Tell me everything you know of him and leave nothing out."

Please leave a review and comment below


	2. The Monster Hunter's First Night

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Monster Hunter's first night_**

(Van Helsing P.O.V.)

I watched as Arendelle came into view from the front of the ship. I scowled slightly holding my bag in my hand. I had my blades, shotgun, crossbow, and some other inventions from the Vatican.

The crew eyed me carefully but I didn't care. I was used to it. I was known as a Murderer and other things in various parts of the world but to me that didn't matter much. I looked at my grappling hook on my belt then the docks.

The second the crew lowered the planks I got off. I didn't want to delay getting the layout of the city and finding out what monsters were hovering around.

I walked forward walking the people eying me suspicious. I didn't smile or frown as I looked around. This place was calm, peaceful, and completely vulnerable. Best place for these monsters to come.

"Excuse me."

I turned to see a pregnant red haired woman in a simple blue dress. I turned to the man beside her studying him as well. Blond and tall. He had a strong build and wore fur. He was either a hunter or something else. He looked like he could hold his own perhaps with training and given enough time and incentive.

"Is there something I can help you two with?"

"Yes." The red-haired woman said "You see,"

She winced slightly. The man held her closer. I looked around carefully then spotted a woman in black eying us carefully. I scowled immediately as I ran through the list of enemies she fitted.

"It's not safe out here for you. Your too vulnerable in this state at the moment."

I looked and saw another woman in black duck into an alley. I don't like it when theirs more than one hovering around. Makes it twenty times harder.

"Are you Van Helsing?"

I turned to the woman as her husband helped her down onto a bench as she struggled with the pain. I nodded looking around.

"Yes I am."

I looked behind me and saw some angry town's folk coming toward us. I turned to her.

"I think we're in for some company."

A man grabbed me turning me around "We don't need you stirring up trouble in Arendelle."

I folded my arms "Who said I was stirring up trouble?"

"Your that Van Helsing guy! You murder people that are suspected of something. You murdered Dr. Jekyll in London!"

I sighed folding my arms "First off I was there to stop Mr. Hyde and if you noticed he is no longer been seen or heard from all this time. Especially when he was very active for a long time. All because of Dr. Jekyll's death."

I stepped closer "That is because they are one and the same so back off now or you'll get something far worst."

He eyed me carefully then swung. I blocked then swung out faster than any of them had seen before sending the man to the ground flat on his face with a broken nose judging from the blood on my fist at the moment.

I wiped it off then looked at the rest of them as they backed off. I eyed the alleyways and saw the black women. I turned to them again.

"I'll escort you to your home. I have the feeling unwanted attention has been drawn to our current situation."

The large man looked at me then his wife "Anna do you feel well enough?"

She cringed slightly "Just some cramps."

I looked around carefully then noticed a cart. I turned to them.

"Don't let anyone near here until I return!"

I walked over to the cart and tossed my bag onto it and walked toward them. I looked around then walked up to the two.

"We need to leave immediately. We've drawn far too much attention here."

He nodded then we picked Anna up. She winced a bit as we had her lay down. He looked at me then whistled.

I opened my bag and removed the crossbow looking around. I loaded the weapon so I was ready to go.

"What is that thing?"

I turned to Anna then looked around "My weapons are not your concern. I'm supplied them as usual and per the instructions I will destroy the monsters."

A reindeer appeared and the mountain man immediately hitched him up to the cart. He got onto the side as did I. He hit the reigns and took off. I watched the people in black carefully. I don't trust them. But then again who trusts in this line of work?

When we arrived at the castle. I saw a few maids and what I believe the Queen herself come out. I watched the gate shut as the queen walked up to Anna.

She turned to me "What happened?"

"Elsa we weren't attacked." The mountain man said "She was just in pain from some cramps. She is after all nearing childbirth."

I looked at the Queen as she nodded.

"I'm just glad the both of you are alright. But who is your friend?"

I grabbed my bag off looking at her "Van Helsing."

She nodded "Then you received my message?"

I walked up to her "No I didn't receive the message myself. My superiors read it over then sent me here to Arendelle. That is how it works most of the time and it suits me just fine."

"Come the council is waiting for you." Queen Elsa said "I believe it's best that you visit them and discuss what you intend to do."

I looked at her then toward the sun "When the sun sets things will be different. The rules are never the same."

"Still before you can begin your job I want to know your qualifications. Now come with me to the council chambers."

I turned behind me. Whether they hired me or not this place needed to be cleared. The Vatican made that a priority when they got the letter.

I watched Elsa and the other Council members come in. A few eyed me closely. Scared by my presents I guessed.

Anna was there with the mountain man Kristoff beside her. The Queen rose up and looked at the members of the Council.

"As you can see I have set for Van Helsing based on what I've heard of him."

An elderly man scowled "Queen Elsa why did you bring the murderer in here? A witch hunter would do just find here."

I smashed my fist against the table drawing their attention to me instantly.

I rose up looking them in the eye "Tell me what has happened."

The same council man scowled "How dare you interrupt us!"

"You have about twenty minutes till that sun sets and those demons come out." I said "If you wish more dead then by all means keep talking but at least tell me what has happened."

A balding man rose "These people have recently come. We believe a werewolf,"

I drew out my gun and immediately loaded in silver bullets making them all freeze. I stopped on the fifth.

I looked at him "Continue. I'm preparing."

He gulped "Um, we're not sure. A few people were found drained of blood."

I nodded as I put the guns back taking out my crossbow loading it "Vampires no doubt. They'll be easily dealt with. Dracula was the hard one these are the easier ones. Anything else?"

"We have suspicions of something from the north. A horribly disfigured monster that looks like a man but isn't."

I stopped immediately. I looked at the man then out the window.

"Frankenstein's monster here?"

"Have you encountered it before."

I turned to an elderly lady and nodded "Yes he is not a problem. He most likely is fighting them. He just wants to be left alone."

Queen Elsa looked at them "Well?"

A man rose. She nodded to him.

"Lormer what is it?"

"How can we trust a man who is known far and wide to murder people!" He spat "This man could just be preparing to kill us for all we know!"

The mountain man nodded "I'm going to have to agree. I mean you sound too good to be true Van Helsing."

I smiled "Alright then come with me to hunt."

Everyone looked at me surprised. I put the crossbow down on the table and looked at them.

"You want to keep an eye on me and the best way to do that is to come with me. Unless you're scared to come and join me?"

Lormer rose "I shall go!"

Elsa raised her hand immediately "No one in this room goes with Van Helsing. It is too dangerous to be out in the darkness. I shall go out with him myself."

Anna immediately rose up then winced in pain going down to the chair. She looked at Elsa.

"No it's too dangerous out there."

Elsa sighed then looked at me "I've got the power of ice. That is enough to protect me."

I locked the crossbow "Alright Elsa let's go out there and kill some vampires."

(Third P.O.V.)

Van Helsing and Elsa walked down main street. It was dark and the people were advised to be inside behind locked doors late at night. Van Helsing looked at Elsa briefly then forward scowling a bit as he went.

"So why did you decide to come out here with me?"

"The Council is at odds. They didn't even want you summoned but now you are here so now some will want you gone others to stay until the darkness has passed."

He nodded then raised his hand as a howl rose up. He took out one of his guns and looked around. Elsa raised her hands ready to hurl her magic.

Van Helsing looked around a corner as a woman shriek made him turn. He fired immediately . A werewolf turned to him holding part of a dead woman in its jaws. He took out the other and fired. The werewolf ran across the roof.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing growled "Come on!"

He chased after it with Elsa following right behind. He fired the gun looking at the beast as he ran. He nailed it in the leg sending it stumbling off the roof.

"Stop!"

He looked at Elsa then ahead to see several werewolves looking at him.

He scowled immediately then reached behind him taking out a shotgun.

"A shotgun!" She hissed "Are you nuts!?"

He smiled "You have to be for this job."

He fired and immediately one fell dead while the rest scattered. He began walking forward shooting slowly until something swooped down hard sending him stumbling to the ground the shotgun flying. He immediately rolled taking out the crossbow and firing at a Vampire as it flew around.

It dodged easily vanishing.

He sighed letting his head rest on the ground for a second before getting up. He looked at the two corpses of werewolves then at Elsa. She was paler then usual but wasn't scratched. One thing he didn't need right now was a werewolf able to command ice.

He put on his hat and collected his weapons.

"What was that?"

He looked at her then sighed "A vampire. Looks like European in origin."

"No they are Arendelle's own vampire foolish hunter."

He turned drawing out the gun right to at a woman in black. She scowled at him then the queen.

"You stay out of our affairs Elsa Queen of Arendelle less you newborn niece pay the price."

Elsa gasped "You wouldn't!"

"We will." The witch said "Unless the hunter leaves your newborn niece dies by the first stroke of its birth."

Van Helsing scowled his finger about to pull the trigger "You know who that would tick off?"

"We are not afraid of you." The woman in black said "Especially sent you have no power over us. Our magic is strong enough to keep even the Slayer of Dracula away."

"Oh I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about what Dracula helped create that has been doing harm sent."

She scowled immediately "He will back off as well."

Van Helsing grinned "Actually I doubt Frankenstein will. "

The woman scowled "If that is your answer then,"

He fired sending her to the ground with a whole in her chest from the shotgun shells. He turned to her immediately.

"Let's go. I'll contact the Vatican. These people aren't that threatening unless they get your blood."

He put his arm around her and walked off to the castle where she'd be safe. The night's hunt over shortly after it began. Tomorrow the hunt would begin anew with a better tactic to draw out those most dangerous.


End file.
